


Come As You Are

by SoapyKun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyKun/pseuds/SoapyKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren might be needy but the corporal is much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come As You Are

“I thought you’d understand,” Eren said. He looked at Levi with half-lidded eyes. With that voice he almost sounded forlorn.

Levi raised a brow. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to ignore the enticing way Eren looked at him. He wouldn’t know what to do with his hands otherwise. He wouldn’t be able to control his hands otherwise. Eren sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes as a cool wind from the window passed his feverish face. It gave him little comfort. The bulge in the front of his pants was still prominent.

Levi did understand. And it was shameful... except that with Eren feeling the same way he felt free. Electricity tingled down his spine at the thought. Eren was beautiful and wild. Desirable in every way. Young, foolish, and determined. As much as Levi wanted those big eyes to reveal their innocence or those soft lips to quiver, he also wanted to see the extent of Eren's want. ~~  
~~

“Eren.” He didn’t know why he called out the boy’s name, but as soon as he did he didn’t regret it. Eren’s eyes snapped open and sought out his gaze. Eren exhaled softly, trying his best to take control.

This was one reason why Levi wanted him. After all, Eren’s loyalties were clear. He always responded when called. He always sought out Levi’s presence. The other veterans had laughed it off and called him a puppy.

“Your squadmates will start looking for you if you take too long,” Levi continued. Eren’s eyes widened but he remained in place.

“So... I’ll go...” Eren swallowed and turned away. Levi grabbed his forearm before he could leave. The boy threw him a questionable glance.

“Running away with your tail between your legs?” Levi taunted. He waited for those green eyes to fill with fury and they did. It gave Levi some satisfaction. A blush was back on Eren’s face. Coupled with his tense frown, he looked ready to throw a punch.

But this was his corporal. Eren only glared back.

“This is embarrassing,” Eren admitted. “Can I just go?”

The heat emanating from Eren’s skin – even through his clothes – made Levi want to come closer.

“Why is this embarrassing?” Levi asked, raising a brow. Eren gritted his teeth but didn’t look away.

“I thought you would understand but you don’t. You don’t _want_ me.”

“Why would you ever think that?” Levi asked. Eren swallowed.

“You actually came to me this time...” Levi’s lips quirked up at the end. He grabbed Eren’s hip and stepped closer. He trapped the brunette against the wall. Their gazes never wavered from each other’s.

Levi’s hips slotted against Eren’s. His erection pressed against Eren’s thigh.

Eren blinked. His mouth opened into a tiny _o_ of understanding.

The corporal smirked. He released his grip on the brunette’s hip.

“Suck,” he commanded. Eren’s face flushed red but he quickly got down on his knees. He unbuttoned Levi’s trousers with shaking fingers. Levi took a step back to give them more space and took a large inhale. The cool air filled his lungs. Eren’s scent was thick and heady; it made him dizzy.

Without prompting, Eren took Levi’s cock into his mouth. The corporal fisted a hand in the boy’s hair. He groaned when Eren began to bob his head up and down. Eren hollowed out his cheeks and took in the entire length. His tongue and teeth scraped gently. It was more pleasurable than painful. Levi groaned again. His hips bucked forward unconsciously.

Eren licked and gave attention to the head of Levi’s straining cock. He curled his tongue and pumped the base with his hand. He would whimper as he sucked. The sound only made Levi grow more aroused. He tugged at the boy’s hair. His cock hit the back of Eren’s throat and Eren only moaned around it. His own hips thrusted against air.

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi murmured. He bit back a groan and carefully pulled Eren away. The boy pulled his mouth away from his cock with a lewd groan. He looked up at Levi with big, lust-filled eyes. Levi bit his lip.

“I’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. What do you say?” he purred. Eren’s eyes opened wide.

“Y-Yes!”

“Good boy.” Levi smirked. He held Eren’s hair with both hands. The brunette let his mouth open wide and jaw fall slack. The head of Levi’s cock brushed past his red lips and into his warm mouth.

“Mmph!”

Levi fucked his mouth at an increasing pace. He held the boy’s soft hair as leverage. He couldn’t control himself anymore... Each thrust grew more and more erratic. Eren responded with more whimpers and open-mouthed moans. He couldn’t open his jaw any wider anymore as Levi fucked his mouth, his plump red lips, and the back of his throat.

Even the corporal was grunting with exertion. He caught the way Eren went closer, as if he wanted to take more of the man’s cock in. Eren’s warm mouth was welcoming... but the way his green eyes lit up as Levi went rougher and rougher only further encouraged him.

“Fuck, Eren, Eren, Eren...” Levi repeated. He couldn’t muffle his moans anymore. His hips shook as he gave a few final thrusts. His cum shot into Eren’s mouth as he continued fucking him. Eren closed his eyes and took all of it in. He swallowed down gulp after gulp and licked his lips clean. He sucked off the rest from Levi’s cock and gave a contented hum.

The corporal hissed as he pulled out. Eren’s knees were shaking so he helped him up.

“Turn around,” Levi commanded. Eren almost stumbled as he did so. He leaned against the wall and supported himself with his forearms.

Levi pulled down his trousers. As soon as Eren’s cock sprung free he groaned. He thrusted into cool air. Levi chuckled and smacked his ass. Eren yelped. The sharp sounds rang through the empty room.

“Be patient, brat. It’s your turn. I’m surprised you didn’t come in your pants.” Levi’s breath ghosted over the boy’s ear. Eren shivered.

“C-Corporal?”

Levi put a hand around Eren’s cock and began to pump him slowly. Eren groaned and bucked against his hand. Levi placed his other hand in front of the boy’s face and leaned in close.

“Suck them off well. Get them wet.”

Eren opened his mouth and began to suck on Levi’s fingers. A trail of saliva connected the corporal’s fingers and his lips. Usually Levi would be disgusted, but right now he didn’t give a shit. Eren’s hips grew more responsive the more he sucked.

Levi drew his hand back and tightened his hold on the base of Eren’s cock. He prodded a single slick finger into the boy’s hole. Eren whimpered again. He leaned against the wall and curved his back to get his ass closer.

Levi fingered him slowly. He focused on getting him loose more than finding his prostate. Eren was mumbling nonsense about how it was so good and could the corporal please go faster... Levi smirked and bit the nape of his neck.

The boy groaned. Levi added a second finger. He began to scissor him and massage his inner walls. Eren was so warm and tight around him. Eren moaned.

“So full, so full, so full,” he chanted and threw his head back. Levi alternated between pumping his cock and fingering him. Eventually he found Eren’s prostate and the boy squeaked.

“Corporal! Ahh...”

Levi entered a third finger. Eren shuddered but pushed backwards to get his fingers in deeper. He wanted Eren to moan about how Levi’s cock made him feel so full... but wouldn’t his fingers be enough for today? They didn’t have lube for proper fucking.

With the way Eren was tightening around his fingers... Levi felt himself growing hard again. He considered pumping himself and cumming all over Eren’s beautiful face. The boy looked good covered in white... marked by his cum.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Levi released his cock and focused on fingering him. He filled Eren up and nudged that sweet spot. Eren fucked himself on the corporal’s fingers. He threw his head back and gave a final shout.

“I’m... I’m... ah!”

Eren came. His cum splattered against his stomach and made a mess in front of him. Levi continued fingering his ass until he was a shivering, panting mess.

“Corporal, p-please...”

Levi pulled his fingers out. Eren whined and was turned around. His big green eyes were even wider. Levi licked his lips and wiped away some of Eren’s cum from his stomach with a finger. He put it to Eren’s mouth and the brunette licked it clean.

“What a filthy cockslut...” Levi mumbled. Eren moaned.

“Maybe you’d like more of my cum?” the corporal asked. "Would you prefer a taste or...”

He carefully laid Eren down on the ground. He parted those long legs and pulled his pants down even further, struggling with the straps. Levi positioned himself over the boy and placed his cock between those thick, luscious thighs.

“I’m going to mark you...”

Eren’s thighs were warm against the corporal’s cock. He thrusted between them with several grunts and moans. Eren whimpered weakly but rubbed his thighs together. They rocked back and forth.

Levi came a second time. It didn't take too long. His cum splattered all over Eren’s thighs and hips. Eren sighed and spread his legs.

“Good boy,” Levi whispered. He kissed Eren’s thighs reverently. He then kissed the boy’s cum-stained hips and red lips.

“Corporal, I... I...”

“I know.” Levi placed a final kiss on his mouth.


End file.
